


People Change

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/F, Great Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Jinx, Vi, and Caitlyn are childhood friends in Piltover. But one day, Jinx told Caitlyn that they will be moving out in the city and will go to Zaun because of her mother's work.when they arrived at Zaun. Jinx and Vi's life turned upside down.





	People Change

**Author's Note:**

> Jinx and Vi are siblings in this Oneshot
> 
> CHILL! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LORE!

Six-year-old Caitlyn was being bullied at the park right now, A blue-haired female and a Pink-haired female went towards the bullies "hey! leave her alone!" the blue-haired said "what are you gonna do huh? kick me? punch me? you're a girl! you're weak!" the bully said 

"Even I am a girl, I can still fight, weak or not. Never underestimate girls" the blue-haired said "I've had enough, Sis! I'm gonna kill him!" the pink-haired said as she punches hard the bully "Agh! you little brat!" the bully said as he ran towards the Pinkette "I'm not letting you hit my sister," the bluenette said as slapped him in the face 

"I'm outnumbered! you're lucky that they saved you" the bully said as he glared at Caitlyn and ran away "Th-thanks" Caitlyn said "no problem! I'm Jessie but call me Jinx!" Jinx introduced herself "I'm Vi! what's your name?" Vi said 

"C-Caitlyn" she replied "is that a bleeding wound? come on. let's go to my house, I have a Nice mom" Jinx said as they went to the house.

\-----

"Oh dear, someone bullied you?" Jinx's mom said as she aid the wound "I really hate bullies" Vi said 

"andddd finish"

"Thank you," Caitlyn said, getting up from the seat and checked her phone "Oh no..." Caitlyn muttered, "What is it?" Jinx asked "My mom... she's looking for me right now, I should go now. Thanks again"

\-----

Nine years later...

The three females were having a conversation at the park where they first time met. "I have bad news, Cait," Vi said, Caitlyn hummed as her reply "We're moving out because of Mom's job," Vi said "What's worse that we'll be going to Zaun and we'll be moving out tomorrow" Jinx added "haha... I see... well, come back if you can" Caitlyn replied 

"I-I'm sorry, we had no other choice," Vi said "It's fine... take care" Caitlyn replied, "what is your ambition?" Jinx asked, changing the subject"I wanna be a Sheriff," Caitlyn said "I wanna be an officer!" Vi said "really?! same!"

Caitlyn wished that the conversation didn't end

\-----

Jinx, Vi, and their mom finally arrived at Zaun. It stinks, Street children pulling tricks on them. what's worse...?

well...

they are in a quiet and lonely place, searching for an apartment.

"alright lady, give me your money or one of your daughters will die," A man said, pulling out a gun, pointing at their mother's head

"I have no money... I just got here at Zaun!" she replied "that means you're going to rent an apartment. Meaning that you're going to spend money! hand it to me!" the man shouted "NO!" their mother replied 

"Guess I'll kill your pink-haired daughter," the man said, now his gun pointing at Vi. "I won't let you do that!" Jinx yelled, grabbing her pocket knife that it was on the pocket. now the man's gun was pointing at Jinx. "Vi! run away! get a cop or someone that could help us!" Jinx said as Vi nod and ran away. Gunshots were heard, at least it didn't hit Vi or Jinx.

The man punched Jinx hard enough to lose consciousness, then killed her mother.

Thirty minutes later, Police arrived at the scene but nothing was there except the dead body of Vi's mother. Jinx was nowhere to be found

which means he took her.

"NO!" Vi yelled.

Moving out in Piltover was the biggest mistake.

\-----  
"Ugh... where am... I?" Jinx said she was tied up"Welcome Test Subject X," the same man who killed her mother said "What the fuck do you want from me?" JInx growled 

"We want you to be our test subject for our future plans on ruling the whole world," the man said. "Tch! I'm not letting that happened!"

"Sadly, it will."

Years have passed since she became a test subject... Ten years in total... she is already 25 years old now, she hasn't seen Vi ever since the day after that man punched her. She finally escaped and went back to Piltover, but this was different.

Jessie abandoned her real name and become Jinx, broken beyond repair, A depressed female. 

when she arrived at Piltover, she began blowing stuff up, she was so stupid to realize that life is unfair. Police Officers were at the city trying to arrest her. Then Caitlyn and Vi showed up, Jinx stopped blowing the city and stared at them...

"Jessie?!" Vi yelled. Jinx just stared at her 

"WHAT THE HELL JINX?!" Caitlyn yelled "I THOUGHT YOU WANT TO BE AN OFFICER!" The Sheriff yelled once more.

"You don't know what I've been through! Shut up! I'm not the same Jinx you know ten years ago!" Jinx yelled back "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO! AN OFFICER! WHY DID YOU CHANGE?!!" Caitlyn said, tears flowing down in her cheeks 

"I'm Sorry Cait" Jinx said, grabbing a pistol, she wasn't using Fishbone, PowPow and Zap. 

"People Change, that's the reality"

BANG!


End file.
